The Art of Our Blood
by Draechaeli
Summary: 4 years after the end of the series. Everyone is preparing for college. But never recieving the love of his Sacred Maiden, Satoshi is coming upon some hardships. A story of Life, Love, and Friendship. Daisuke and Satoshi centric
1. Ichi

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: This is another one of my fics where I got the idea after finishing the series, and had to write it down. I will leave this at a single chapter for a while till I finish up a few of my other fics. So please be patient, I have my whole summer off to write more and I plan to.

Please note that I do not dislike the Harada's simply that I believe they make better friends than girlfriends. I do so hope you enjoy this story.

**This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-ichi

_I remember when I asked my Ojii-san if Obaa-san was his Sacred Maiden. He had told me that the heart changes often. I understood it that I no longer loved Harada-san but Riku-san. Ara… Riku-san you know I never called her without the formality and to her I was always Niwa-kun I still am. She was my sacred maiden, but we are no longer together. _

_In the coming of high school we were all separated even the Harada twins. Hikari-kun followed me to my kôtôgakkô; he said that he didn't feel normal unless there was someone who knew he wasn't normal, and someone whom he could relate to. Besides that_ _Saehara-kun is also in kôtôgakkô with Harada-san although they are in different classes. We all still keep in touch and spend weekends together. But it is becoming increasingly difficult for this is our third year and soon we will be farther apart._

_Which returns me to my own Sacred Maiden Riku-san being separated in high school was a huge change and our interest separated. And so it was decided we would be friends, and than after college than perhaps we would see where we stood to ourselves first and each other second._

_Ojii-san refuses to give me any straight answers. All he says is like every Niwa before me I must record my time with Dark. Not too long after the final battle I had told Ojii-san I had finished writing,_ _and that I would like to have the other diaries of our family. He turned to me and asked, "Does Hikari have his Sacred Maiden?" _

_I was so confused, so he explained that our families are intertwined, and for this reason I cannot move on without him. Like Dark could not be reborn unless Krad was as well, although they will never be reborn into our DNA again. Our, Hikari-kun and my, fate are still bound. Bound by blood, magic, and our own respective arts: 'The art of Artistic Creation' and 'The art of Thievery'. And together we will create one last great artwork; a book: 'The Art of Our Blood, the Tale of the Tenshi Krad and Fantomu Kaitô Dark Mousy: A Guide to the Wonders of Art and Thievery'. _

The bright late winter sun shown like summer days; and blessed a pair of friends sitting at a sidewalk café with a wonderful afternoon to enjoy. Sipping their own respective cups of tea, fell a short and comfortable silence. Red eyes lifted from the swirling brown liquid in the cup to meet the soft and friendly eyes of Harada, Risa. She smiled at her friend across the table and took another sip, enjoying the warm liquid.

"So Harada-san, why could Riku-san and Saehara-kun not join us?" asked the quiet voice of Niwa Daisuke.

Risa smiled, "I received a message on my phone from Riku saying she was sorry but she would need to be studying all weekend, since you know she plans on going to Tôkyô Daigaku. And Saehara-kun I do not know where he went off to, although I suspect the local newspaper for his apprenticeship."

Daisuke nodded picking up one of the cakes that sat at the center of the little round table, "Ara… I should have known."

"Yes you should have," Risa giggled, "you really do love onee-chan ne? I mean still?"

Niwa took a deep breath trying to find the right words to say. In his musings he noticed that the sun was low in the sky and that their Friday afternoon to catch up on things would soon come to an easy end. Like his romantic relationship with one Harada, Riku, "I do love Riku-san and I always will, but not romantically. She is going to study education and I want to go to Nichigei, you know Nihon Daigaku College of Art. Our interest lie elsewhere and I believe so do our futures."

"Well at least you will be in Tôkyô together, I am accepted in Kôbe Shôin Joshi Gakuin Daigaku for Domestic Science and that is in Hyogo," replied Harada-san.

Daisuke paled, "You mean home economics? Are you sure that you will finish in the two years allotted for that major?"

"You are so mean Niwa-kun! I am determined to learn to cook properly and I will!" Risa yelled passionately. Niwa chuckled softly he supposed that he did make a rather mean comment. But it is a true comment; to this day anything of Risa's he ate could make Dark sick.

There was a quiet moment between the friends now; each took one of the remaining cakes and ate it slowly, finishing the cake off with a large drink of tea. Having both of their cups empty, Risa picked up the tea pot and poured them another cup. Daisuke noted that while Harada could not cook to save her life, she had mastered some of the finer arts of traditional tea pouring.

"Saehara-kun is going to Hokkaido correct? He took the entrance exams with you correct?" asked Daisuke, bowing his head in thanks for the tea and than taking a sip.

Risa nodded taking a sip before answering, "Hai, he is going to Sapporo International Junior College for communications. And how about Hiwatari-kun? Oh wait he already finished-"

"I am going to Nichidai actually; supposedly you cannot go to graduate school at the age of thirteen, even if you completed all your prerequisites," came the tired voice of Hiwatari, Satoshi from behind Daisuke. He took a seat between his friends, glasses-less-eyes drooped a bit as his shoulders sagged.

Niwa had been steadily watching his friend grow weaker over the years. And as the years went on he was taking more and more sick days from school. Although missing school really didn't matter for Hiwatari-kun since he was there by choice to begin with. He was really beginning to worry his friends with his failing health though if not the school.

Daisuke worried his lip before passing his cup and the plate with the last cake to his tired friend, "Hikari-kun daijôbu ka? Where are your glasses?"

After taking a few mouse sized nibbles of the cake and a few slow sips of the tea Satoshi answered, "I never needed glasses I just wore them since I thought it would make me seem less perfect, less like a wonder kid. They broke again and I just haven't gotten around to replacing them yet. Ano… Niwa could you spend the weekend at my apartment with me onegai?"

"Ano… sure Hikari-kun is there anything you need?" replied the red head, refusing to take his half full tea cup back from the blunette and taking out his cell phone to tell his family.

"I'll tell you when we get there," came the whispered reply.

The red head had a quick conversation with his father to say he would not be in all weekend. He than hung up his phone, stuffing it in his pocket. Daisuke stood up picking up his school bag soon followed by his two friends. Red eyes counted out the money for his portion of tea and cakes and handed it to his pink clad friend.

"We'll see you later Harada-san konbanha," said Daisuke as he took a step away from the table.

Taking a smaller step away Satoshi said, "Konbanha."

"Have fun you two, it was nice talking to you Niwa-kun," answered the chocolate eyed girl as she waved a waiter for the check, "ja ne."

The last rays of the sun had just left the sky leaving a hazy blue and cooling air. Blue eyes were concentrating hard on the ground trying to keep himself standing and moving in a straight line the short distance to his downtown apartment. He lived in the apartment; since the Hikari mansion he was residing in was condemned a few years back. Even with all his precautions Satoshi stumbled over his own feet. Shortly after he felt a strong supporting arm wrap around his back holding Satoshi steady. Blue eyes turned to look into worried red eyes; a small smile graced the pale boy's lips as he let out a sigh.

When the boys reached the apartment building, they cursed the fact that the pale blunette lived on the second floor. The white washed walls of the stairwell went by slowly as the two made their way up to the second floor, apartment 23.

After what seemed like hours the boys entered the modest apartment; cream color walls and grey carpet. The apartment opened into a small sitting room with a blue armchair, and a red loveseat. That is where Daisuke helped Satoshi to sit once they dropped their bags and shoes.

"There is Ramen on the counter from the Ramen shop. I hope you don't mind, I just have no energy to cook this evening," said the weary genius.

Without answering, the red head stood from the sofa and moved into the kitchen, it was a modern white washed room with tan countertops. Near the refrigerator sat two microwave bowls of Ramen, from the best Ramen stand in downtown. Removing the lids from the bowls of what looked like Miso Ramen; Daisuke placed one in the microwave over the stove and set the timer. He than went to the automatic tea kettle and filled it with water and than turned it on. Moving around the kitchen red eyes found a serving tray, hachi, a small tea pot and a couple cups. Filling the tea strainer with a couple spoonfuls of leaves, he poured the boiling water in the strainer and pot. Letting the tea stew, he switched the bowls in the microwave, placing the now steaming bowl on the tray. When the second bowl was heated he loaded the tray and brought it into the living room and to Hikari-kun.

Settling down on the red sofa for the meal, the two boys said, "Itadakimasu." Before picking up their respected bowls and eating the meal in silence.

When they were finished with the meal and Daisuke had done the few dishes, they resettled on the love seat, before Niwa spoke, "So what is this important thing you needed to discuss with me?"

Taking a deep calming breath Hiwatari began, "I have run out of options and the only thing that I have not tried to make me feel better, I need your help for," blue eyes carefully gauged Niwa's reaction before thy continued, "firstly I am gay," again a gauging look, "and please know that in no way am I trying to force myself upon you sexually."

"What did you think I would do? Run away scared you are my best friend and I am worried about your health, so continue onegai," chuckled the red head, placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"You may yet," replied the blunette before sighing and continuing, "Do you know what happens when the Black Wings get sealed but the Hikari or Niwa in question do not have the love of their Sacred Maiden? When Dark and Krad got sealed away as one it created a void in our hearts and souls. It is symbolized by a feather, the angels' last feathers. A Sacred Maiden that returns your love fills this void and the feather disappears in blessing. It is the same when one's Sacred Maiden loves them in return before Krad or Dark get sealed they replace each other in heart and soul.

"For you when Dark went away you had your Sacred Maiden: Harada, Riku-san, and your heart and soul remained whole, the way it should be. But me on the other hand; my Sacred Maiden or in should I say my Sacred Knave did not return my feelings upon Krad's departure. Actually they still don't return my feelings.

"This causes some problems. My incomplete heart and soul (in a metaphorical heart and soul sense, of course), is slowly killing me. The cause for my failing health, that I know you, most of all, have seen. So I thought that since I cannot force someone to love me that if I am near them, more than usual than perhaps it would suffice."

There was a short moment of silence, where Daisuke went over all the things that were said making sure he understood it all before asking his question, "How can I help?"

"Daisuke-kun," the change of name caught the red head's attention, "you _are_ my Sacred Knave, Ai'shitero yo."

A pregnant silence filled the room, it was not that this disturbed Daisuke so much as it is not everyday your best friend male or female of four years confess their love for you. And not to mention that they are dying without your love, quite literally. Even though this explained a lot, it still left one thing unanswered, "Satoshi-kun what can I do?"

The change of name made Satoshi smile a bit of color returning to his cheeks, "I'm not asking for you to have sex with me or even for you to kiss me. Simply more physical contact: holding hands, cuddling, sharing a bed to sleep in, nothing more. I think that close contact could help my situation."

Red eyes scanned the other boy in thought, before he brought his arm behind the blunette and lead his head to rest upon his shoulder, "I have no problem with seeing if this plan of yours works."

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a long time before they began to discuss normal things for soon to be kôtôgakkô graduates, (and for our pale friend who is just looking forward to graduate school of law). Daisuke relayed all their friends plans for the future, they both laughed and than wished Risa luck with her culinary arts for the rest of Domestic Science she would do wonderful in. The conversation than changed to the possibility of sharing an apartment near campus (provided they both go to Nihon Daigaku), since their classes were on the same campus.

Looking at the clock on the DVD player read 02:00 and they did have school in a few hours, Daisuke decided they should get to sleep. But before the boys got far into the bedroom; Hiwatari franticly pleaded, "Skip school tomorrow please. It is Doyoobi, it is only a half a day. I'll help you study for exams next weekend. Your haha-ue won't mind if you are taking care of me since I am sick. Ano-"

Daisuke's laugh cut him off, "Calm down, we'll sleep in late tomorrow, I'll leave a text message on my father's cell phone telling him so." And with that he pulled out his phone and wrote said message, as they continued on their way.

"Arigatô Niwa, do you mind if I not wear a shirt to bed or would you be more comfortable if I wore a shirt," replied Satoshi as he searched through his dresser drawers. After receiving a "Whatever" he threw the red head a t-shirt and pajama pants. Niwa in turn went in to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Crawling into the large white sheet bed, red eyes scanned the room awaiting his friend to return from the bathroom. It wasn't too long before a topless Satoshi entered, turning off the light and climbing into bed.

The blunette cuddled up to the red head, his head resting on Niwa's shoulder. Diasuke in turn wrapped his arms around his pale friend and in the still of the night there whispered, "Oyasumi."

Author's Note: So there is chapter one if you could not tell I stuck to a typical Japanese school. When everyone gets to College that is where I will most likely mess up culturally. I apologize I am a Forensic Archaeology major not Anthropology although I take many Anth courses. I am also including Japanese translations since I figured the College names might have screwed people up, and I have seen the misuse of '-chan' and '-kun' a bit too much.

**-chan** – little girl, denotes a female friend your age or a younger girl. When used with a male it is

either from their mother, boyfriend, or reads like "you throw like a girl"

**-kun** - little boy, denotes a male friend your age or a younger boy. When used with a female

which is rarely done, they are a tomboy

**-san** – Mr., Ms., Miss., Mrs. (depending on the circumstance) (formal)

**(lack of –san, etc.)** – denotes familiarity, first names is usually for family, and boy/girlfriend

**Ai'shitero yo** – I love you

**Ano** - Um

**Ara** – oh, ah

**Chaputa-** - Chapter

**Daijôbu ka** – How are you, Are you ok?

**Doyoobi** – Saturday

**Fantomu Kaitô – **Phantom Thief

**Hachi** – eight, or chopsticks (in this case chopsticks)

**Haha-ue** – honorable mother

**Ichi** – one

**Itadakimasu** – said before a meal

**Ja ne** – See you

**Konbanha** – Good Evening

**Kôbe Shôin Joshi Gakuin Daigaku **- Kobe Shoin Women's University

**Kôtôgakkô** – Equivalent of High School (3 years)

**Nichidai** – nickname of Nihon Daigaku

**Nichigei **– nickname of Nihon Daigaku College of Art

**Nihon Daigaku** – Nihon University

**Obaa-san** - Grandmother

**Ojii-san** - Grandfather

**Onee-chan** – older sister

**Onegai** - please

**Ô** – Ou, (long o sound)

**Oyasumi** – Good Night

**Tenshi **- Angel

**Tôkyô** - Tokyo

**Tôkyô Daigaku** – University of Tokyo

If you don't like the use of the dictionary than perhaps it will not be added next chapter. Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	2. Ni

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: Here is the second chapter, with lots of fuzzy cuddle! I feel horrible last chappy I said that 'hachi' was eight or chopsticks, I meant that 'hashi' is chopsticks, and it is similar to 'hachi' which is eight.

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-ni

Hazy warmth filled the mind of the thief it seemed to spread through each of his pores and make him pleasantly happy. Sun filtered through the window illuminating the two youths in the early afternoon light. These were the feelings that a certain red head awoke with on that lazy afternoon.

Eye lashes fluttering open almost immediately he closed the red orbs and turned his head from the sun. Opening his eyes again he noticed that there was a splotch of black fabric, stuck between the bed and the wall. Daisuke would have liked to have taken a closer look but there was a comfortable weight upon his chest.

Raising his hand to the back of the blue head, Daisuke smiled, in times like this it would seem that the innocence and childhood that had been stolen from the last Hikari were returned. Moving his hand down Satoshi's neck and over his shoulders he frowned upon reaching the left shoulder blade and the long white scar there.

Daisuke knew the scar he too had one; it was from wings sprouting from one's back. But his own scars were not this pronounced. Moving his fingers slowly towards Satoshi's right blade to feel the scar there; his fingers halted upon something that was feathery soft.

The pale body jerked awake and pulled quickly from the red head below him. Wide blue eyes swirled with a hint of pain and fear, which scared the thief, "Gomennasai onegai Hikari-kun, daijoubu ka?"

Taking a few calming breaths, the estranged emotions in the blue orbs seeped away into the nothingness that everyone was use to, "I'm fine you just touched Krad's feather that's permanently attached between my shoulder blades until I have received love. It simply hurt slightly when you touched it."

"Gomennasai Satoshi-kun," replied Daisuke looking down at the white sheet covering his legs, "ano… can I see Krad's feather?"

The Blue head nodded and turned his back to his friend. Red eyes scanned the creamy expanse of nearly white skin eyes setting on the two wide jagged white scars. Deftly his fingers ghosted over the scars; proof, remembrance of the pain the life at Krad's hands. Suddenly fingers stilled as red orbs fell on the delicate feather. The pristine white, was undisturbed as the single feather stretched from his upper left shoulder blade across in a delicate scoop to the lower right blade. "If you are careful, you can touch it Daisuke-kun."

Nibble fingers left the scars and pulled back to the green clad chest of the red head before slowly reaching forward and towards the feather. Hesitating Daisuke pulled his hand back a bit refusing to move forward; Satoshi had said it hurt. But he had been given permission, once more his hand began to move forward. Only to pause again, red eyes focused on the back- on the feather- the hand moved again.

Pausing mere millimeters from the feather, Daisuke took a deep breath letting it out slowly, and with the gentlest of caresses ran the pad of his index finger tip to tip. Satoshi gasped and arched his back, making the red head pull away immediately, "Gomennasai onegai!"

"Iie, iie Daisuke-kun it didn't hurt, it felt good. I think… I think the feather knows who you are, because for a moment I felt almost whole," replied Satoshi, with one of his rare smiles directed over his shoulder at his friend.

"Demo, before when I touched it you said I hurt you," meekly replied the thief blushing a bit.

Satoshi thought for a moment and than answered, "Perhaps since I was asleep and my mind didn't know that it was you touching Krad's feather, and therefore that you were no threat."

Nodding red locks fell in front of red eyes, with a yawn Daisuke pushed on the pale back making the commander lay back on the bed, on his stomach, "Daisuke-kun what are you doing?"

Lying across the other boy red locks fanned across the pale skin between those jagged scars, his left cheek on the white feather, "I'm still tired," there was a pause where Satoshi let the new warmth spread through him, he smiled and closed his eyes; Daisuke whispered, "Oi, Satoshi-kun have you ever been with anyone?"

"Iie, I've been kissed before though. There was this boy that was the son of one of my officers; he would come to the precinct often. He was infatuated with me, and one day kissed me, it was short and I told him I wasn't interested. Afterwards though I felt horrible like I betrayed you, and vowed that it would never happen again."

Daisuke was silent for a long moment; he really didn't want Satoshi feeling like that, all he wanted was for the blue eyed boy to be happy and healthy. Once more his eye caught onto the black fabric, but this time he reached for it and pulled out the long black fabric. As he pulled it out he realized that it was a jacket, that had the sleeves torn off and wing slits in the back, "Satoshi-kun is this the jacket I gave you at _the end_?"

The normally stoic blue haired youth blushed, eyes never opening, "Hai… I… ano… it sometimes helped to fight off insomnia, since it was yours."

Smiling, the red head let go of the jacket and covered the two boys in the white sheet. Cuddling more into the warm boy below him, crimson orbs closed. Both boys were filled a sense of hazy warmth as they began to doze.

Blue eyes slipped easily open, and for the first time in a long time Satoshi felt awake and refreshed, squirming a bit the boy above him began to stir and also easily wake, "What time is it?"

Once free the pale figure sat up and looked at the bedside clock, "It would seem that it is half past seven on Nichiyoobi morning."

"We slept all of Doyoobi? I am so hungry!" exclaimed the red head rubbing his stomach, "oi I have an idea! We can go to my house for breakfast and explain the situation to my family, not to mention neither of us will have to cook!"

Studying his red headed friend who was collecting his clothes and heading towards the bathroom, Satoshi yelled after him, "Are you sure they won't mind that I am gay, Daisuke?"

"Why would they?" was the answer he received. Satoshi got up and began to get dressed; he was also rather hungry so he would take a shower later. Picking out his clothes for the day the pale teenager began to dress albeit wearily, part of him didn't want to go. But at his stomach's insistence he followed Daisuke out the door.

To the young police commander it didn't seem long until they were seated, all seven of them, around the table. Before them stood plates of fluffy yellow omelets, Sunday morning misu soup, and rice. Wiz who sat on the corner of the table closest to Daisuke had his own plate of omelet arranged in a flower with a strawberry center.

Once breakfast was eaten, they all retired to the living room for some tea. The conversation was light, discussing the boy's future and the pros and cons of the boys sharing an apartment.

Satoshi had no problem with the conversation until Towa-chan, noticed that the boy's had their hands discreetly intertwined between them, "Why are you two holding hands?"

Daisuke automatically went red as a beet, but did not stop touching his friend, "Well, you see… ano… how do I explain this?"

"Do any of you know exactly what happens when the Black Wings get sealed but the Hikari or Niwa in question do not have the love of their Sacred Maiden? When Dark and Krad got sealed away as one it created a void in our hearts and souls. It is symbolized by a feather, the angels' last feathers. A Sacred Maiden that returns your love fills this void and the feather disappears in blessing. It is the same when one's Sacred Maiden loves them in return before Krad or Dark get sealed they replace each other in heart and soul.

"For Daisuke when Dark went away he had his Sacred Maiden: Harada, Riku-san, and his heart and soul remained whole, the way it should be. But me on the other hand; my Sacred Knave did not return my feelings upon Krad's departure. Actually he still doesn't return my feelings.

"This causes some problems. My incomplete heart and soul, of course I'm speaking metaphorically, is slowly killing me. The cause for my failing health, which you might have noticed. So I thought that since I cannot force someone to love me that if I am near him, more than usual than perhaps it would suffice. So that is why Daisuke and I are keeping contact as much as possible," said Satoshi, keeping his stare blank.

The pregnant pause filled the room as everyone digested the information Kosuke watched the blue eyed boy and his blushing son carefully, "I always thought you loved him Hiwatari-kun, I wish you luck with this."

Those words seemed to pull Emiko from her thoughts, "Why don't I go get some more tea?" picking up the tea tray her and Towa left to the kitchen.

The sitting room was silent as the four men sat. Then suddenly, Daiki spoke, "Why don't you two pack a bag of Daisuke's things so that he can stay at your house Hiwatari-kun," the two boys slightly shocked at the words they had just heard nodded and then made their way out of the room, when they were gone Daiki spoke again, "Kosuke, you studied both families extensively, read all of the diaries you could correct?"

"Yes, that is correct, what would you like to know?" asked the brunette.

"It is to my knowledge that no Hikari has ever had any other love besides their Sacred Maiden, or Knave, correct?"

"Hai, the love of a Hikari is eternal, or they are just stubborn," replied Kosuke with a small smile.

Daiki sighed, "So… then…"

There was a pause that filled the space neither Niwa man wanted to say it. Finally Kosuke opened his mouth, "What those two are doing now is only removing the pain, but Hiwatari-kun is still dying. It is either Daisuke loves him back for eternity or Hiwatari-kun will die- literally, from a broken heart."

Author's Note:

Japanese you might not know:

Nichiyoobi- Sunday

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	3. San

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-san

Satoshi carefully rolled over onto his back as to not disturb the boy who had pillowed his red head atop the white feather. Running the long fingers of one pale hand through the red locks the icy boy did something so unlike himself- he smiled. With the other hand he matched his fingers to those of the sleeping beauty in his arms. Pale long fingers with a rectangular palm- artist's hands; contrasted to the slightly darker long fingered hands with a rectangular palm- thief's hands. Were they really so much alike? Were they really so different?

Sighing, the blunette stroked a finger up Daisuke's spin a move that seemed to rouse the boy most mornings, and today was Friday a week since the little red head came to help his dying friend. Wiggling a little bit the thief scrunched his face up when the finger went up his spine once more.

"Come on, Daisuke-kun. Ohayou," whispered Satoshi.

Daisuke shook his head rubbing it further into, the blunette's shoulder he made a slight moan of protest, "Not now Satoshi-kun, 'haps in a few years."

Chuckling, the artist slowly sat up, until the other boy's head was pillowed in his lap, "Come on it is Kin'yoobi, we are meeting the Herada's at the café after today's review session and tomorrow you have your art final and then on Nichiyoobi we are studying for your mathematic final."

With another moan of protest Niwa slowly sat up in the bed and looked at his friend with an angry pout. Suddenly he smiled, and the pale boy couldn't help but feel that it was a little bit sly, "You are looking better."

"Hai, arigatou gozaimasu Daisuke-kun," replied Satoshi getting out of the bed and stretching. He walked over to his desk chair where his school uniform was hanging.

The blunette was about to put on his undershirt when Daisuke halted his movements, "That's great because you know you are going to be the model for my art final."

"Why me?"

"You're the only one free, since you don't need to take finals. Ara and Nichigei request that I send them a nude to add to my portfolio. I already talked to the art teacher she will allow me to do the nude of you for the final and then she'll even take pictures, since the oil paints won't be dry for a month, and e-mail them to Toukyou."

"So I am to be nude? Daisuke-kun you should really check with people before agreeing to these things," replied Satoshi in a quiet voice, while quickly getting dressed.

Coming up behind his icy friend with his uniform shirt unbuttoned, Daisuke hugged the other, "I know Sato-kun, but trust me please. It won't be embarrassing or anything this is me, remember I'll be painted a nice shade of red painting you as it is."

Stifling a chuckle Satoshi nodded, "All right now let me go I need to pack up the onigiri I made last night for lunch."

Soon the two were headed out the door to go to school; Niwa automatically began to walk down the street when Satoshi called to him. Turning around the red watched as his friend went into the little garage, "Satoshi-kun, what are you doing?"

"I'm well enough to ride my bike and since it is such a nice day," replied the blunette from within the dark recesses of the garage.

"What about me I don't have a bike?"

"We'll ride double don't worry about it," answered Satoshi as he wheeled out a navy blue racing style motorcycle.

"Ano… Satoshi-kun you know that is a motorcycle."

Blue eyes chuckled, as he covered his head in a black helmet, "Actually, it is an imported Ducati 906 Paso," throwing the red head the spare helmet and jacket, "Just trust me, get on from the left side and hold on to me tight," putting down the visor he mumbled, "The perks of being the police commander… now I guess is a good time to learn to ride double…"

Shifting from one foot to the other Daisuke worried his bottom lip a moment before putting on the black helmet and jacket. 1 Satoshi started the engine of the motorcycle and waited for the thief to get on the back. Moving cautiously to the left of the Ducati; supporting his weight by putting his hands on the blunette's shoulders, he mounted the bike.

After the red head didn't move his hands, Hiwatari took both hands on his shoulders and moved them down and around his sides to clasp together around his thin waist. Giving the hands an encouraging squeeze, Satoshi pressed the gas.

The whole ride to the school went by in a blur of colors as the commander weaved in and out of traffic, going a speed no where near the posted limit. Clutching to his friend for dear life Daisuke was unable to close his eyes in fear that he would never open them again. When they made it to their school alive, the red head got off the bike his limbs weak and shaking.

Removing his helmet blue eyes sparkled with amusement, "Come on Daisuke-kun, you know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Satoshi-kun…"

"What, you're not still shaken up about the ride over here are you?" asked the artist as he secured the bike in the parking space and pocketed the key.

Shifting on his heels and glancing around red eyes replied, "Sort of, but my problem is that the girls of the all girls school across the street that are looking over here."

"We do go to an all boys' school, Daisuke-kun."

"Hai, but some of Iinchou's admirers are staring at you, I think it's your bike," the thief said watching as his friend began to immediately glare at the girls, "I don't think you can glare at them at this distance. I think you need some other message to say you aren't interested."

"Point taken Daisuke-kun, but think of the football team captain he has a girlfriend and a gaggle of fan girls." 2

Latching onto the blunette's arm Niwa began to direct the boy towards the school, "Not to mention you are gay."

"Aa, if only I could show them that," replied Satoshi, while his new arm ornament chuckled, "Daisuke-kun why are you holding my arm like that? If you don't let go people will-"

"Sato-kun look behind us," said Daisuke.

The blue head turned and equally blue eyes widened to see that all his admirers had left their post outside the school gates. Turning on his friend who had just let go of his arm seeing as they had entered the school building, Satoshi asked, "But in middle school you would hate these sort of rumors."

"I guess an all boys' school changes you. You know those guys that are always voted cutest couple, since they are so flamboyant about the relationship? Well they aren't actually dating; they act like that for the cutest couple award each year."

Satoshi nodded as the two boys headed off to class. The day of review for the finals seemed to pass by agonizingly slow for the icy graduate, and seemed to weigh down upon the fiery student. During lunch they received three messages from their friends stating that everyone would be studying and therefore unable to meet at the café after classes were finished.

As the two boys exited the school building to head home for the day Daisuke suddenly stopped, "Dark!"

"Nani? What about Dark? He isn't back is he?"! Asked the artist; a feeling akin to acute panic rising in his chest.

A bubbling laughter filled the air, "Of course not, it is kind of hard to explain, I'll show you if you promise not to arrest my family for centuries of thievery," when Satoshi nodded Daisuke continued, "O-ke then lets go to my house!" With those words Daisuke put on his helmet and waited for his friend to prep the motorcycle.

Sneaking into his own house on the pretenses the Emiko would not want Satoshi down in the vault. Daisuke began to bypass all forms of security his original plan was to make it to the end and then disable the system for his friend. He soon found that although he was a bit slower, speaking about being cautious, Satoshi had little problem bypassing the security. Finally they came to the last line of defense which wasn't so much a defense as- Towa; who one can't really sneak around.

"Daisuke, what are you doing sneaking down here?" asked the messenger.

Sighing, the red head lowered his head, "I just wanted to see Dark and Krad, and I thought that Okaa-san might not like the fact that I brought Satoshi-kun with me."

The blond nodded, "O-ke Dai, you two behave; besides Emiko is grocery shopping at the moment. I'll go make you two some snacks." With that a little lilac bird flew off.

Moving deeper into the vault, Niwa didn't give the artist a time to wonder at his heritage that they passed. The red head eventually flopped down upon an old lumpy green sofa, a grin to split the earth in two. This drew the blue gaze to what was directly in front of the dusty sofa, an artwork. An artwork that very few would find beautiful, for it was made with skull and spinal cord. Although not very beautiful, it was unforgettable; for it had a soul and was alive- the Black Wings.

"Why is that here?" exclaimed Satoshi!

"Did you think that the Niwa's would leave such an artwork in the middle of all that rubble? Come on Satoshi, use your head," replied the redhead moving so that the blunette could sit on the sofa as well, "now come on and sit; and let us talk to our lesser halves, since we forgot to fill them in on our situation a week ago."

When Daisuke had referred to the once winged beings as 'lesser halves' an angry red swirl filled the mind of Satoshi. And as Daisuke continued to tell the tale of the dying artist the swirls of color came in an expansive array of color and emotion.

"Daisuke-kun, what are these colors I'm seeing in my mind?" asked the confused commander, his head immediately filling with a bubbly pink, which could be mistaken as none other than laughter. Gritting his teeth Satoshi growled, "Dark."

"One second Sato-kun I'm trying to understand what Krad is saying," replied the redhead his red eyes trained on the artwork in front of him. Trying to ignore the laughter he could see in his mind's eye another set of swirling colors that before he didn't realize they were separate. But now he could tell the difference the bright booming colors that were so like Dark, contrasted to the muted quiet colors that could be Krad.

Frowning deeply red orbs turned to meet blue, "Krad, says that although our closeness removes your pain, you are still dying. He believes that you will live long enough to finish school."

There was a pause where both boys digested this information. Satoshi cursed so he would live for two or three years. But Daisuke probably thought he would live longer since normal people didn't get their Masters and Doctorates in a couple years.

"So the colors that I can see in my head are Krad and Dark talking to us?" asked Hiwatari.

"Aa, basically."

"O-ke, I think I can deal with this."

------

The pale figure let the bathrobe fall to the floor, watching the rich red color spread across the cheeks of the thief turn artist. Stepping out from behind the currently blank canvas and toward the naked blunette, the redhead continually became redder at his own embarrassment.

Positioning the pale figure to sit on the chair so his profile was to the canvas. Running a finger up the naked spine to the feather nestled at the end Satoshi stretched and arched his back. Long thief's fingers turned the shoulder to face the canvas, the index finger pushing the head down to look mournfully at the floor, or so he thought the out come. Placing right hand over heart and left hand over opposite hip, Daisuke stepped back and smiled.

Moving to the canvas he began to mix the paints needed for Satoshi's skin; blue, red, yellow, and lots of white. Across the white canvas a form appeared as Daisuke's blush dissipated, it was no longer about the naked man before him, but the shapes, curves, lines, negative space, space, it was about the art.

Coupling the live model before him and the photograph on the upper corner of the easel, which he thought was going to be his subject matter, the painting formed. What he had thought to be mournful and sad seemed to become more erotic before his eyes, the arch in the back being very much suggestive. But the painting as a whole seemed to not bring either message across but something deeper and soulful, for which there were no words.

When the icy boy was bade; he redressed and moved to gaze upon the painting. There in the very foreground was Satoshi naked but twisted in a way to allow for modesty and to hide his scars. There was another figure sitting back to back with Satoshi, but as if there were also a few paces between them. Both figures in the same arched and twisted position, except the unmistakable redhead had his right hand extended towards Satoshi. The background was a swirling mass of violet and gold each color concentrated on one half of the painting. To put it simply the painting made the boys look beautiful.

"I'm not that beautiful… If you had a picture of yourself why did you need me?" asked the commander blue eyes still trained on the painting.

"My art final was meant to be a self portrait, while Nichigei requested a nude painting that included a live model," replied the redhead, he paused for a moment and shifted his weight, red eyes looked up into blue through eyelashes, and whispered, "you are that beautiful, just no one has ever shown you."

Author's Note:

1 Motorcycle safety: cover as much skin as possible. Even if it is 48˚ C (120˚ F) outside, that means pants, jacket, at least ankle high socks and a helmet.

2 Football: for you Americans I'm talking about Soccer.

Japanese you might not know:

Iinchou: Class representative/president

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	4. Shi

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-shi

_Journals of Hiwatari, Satoshi_

_Daisuke-kun and I have found our apartment, and we will be moving in this weekend. It doesn't seem so long ago that I took him on my Ducati Paso into Toukyou to look for the apartment. First we looked in Shinjuku since it was one of Toukyou's 23 wards that was directly between Chiyoda-ku where my campus resided and Nerima-ku where Daisuke's part of the campus would be. Luckily the Toukyou Chikatetsu Yuurakuchou-sen a/n: Tokyo Metro Yurakucho Line ran through all three. 1_

_Upon actually seeing Shinjuku-ku Daisuke-kun got a bit apprehensive, especially after we were yelled at quite soundly in French for being in the way of someone's parking space. After reexamining the Toukyou Chikatetsu Yuurakuchou-sen we found that_ _Higashi Ikebukuro Station (Y-10) in Toshima-ku a relatively unpopulated area was more central via metro, and that is where we found our nice one bedroom apartment. _

_For the last week or so while Daisuke-kun has been testing he had practically forced me in that old sofa in his vault, 'To settle my differences with Krad'. At first I out right scuffed at the idea. But then I came to the realization that Dark and Krad were truly two halves of the same whole._

_While Dark needs Krad to let go of some of his more wistful fantasies, Krad needed Dark to calm the raging fires within. While their personalities are the direct result of only being half a being, it was also how each family took them in. The Niwa's took to Dark like flame he was a magickal being and made their stealing that much easier. While Krad did not boost the Hikari's art in any which way and proved time and time again to not be able to stop their nemesis and therefore was scorned and ridiculed for the curse he was. _

_That was the point in the conversation where I had felt a pang of guilt and Dark enveloped the entity in his own being. But I really couldn't apologize to Krad even if I felt a little bit guilty; since by the time he had come to me he was ruthless. _

_According to Dark since he was out going, Krad was meek it was hard for me to picture him meek. Dark had continued on to state that since he was out going and likeable, and Krad wasn't that he had a quick fuse and intolerance to social jabs and therefore would lash out rather violently. At which point Krad tried to lash out at Dark for revealing his weaknesses. And Dark hugged him. I had chuckled and told them we we're moving to Toshima._

-------

Red eyes scanned the room one last time, and then looked down at his three boxes and single suitcase. Was this really all he was bringing besides his desk, and dresser? He had helped Satoshi pack up his apartment yesterday and the place was bare since they were going to use everything from his cooking utensils, to his large bed. It seemed to Daisuke that the apartment would be more Satoshi's then theirs since most of the thing belonged to the icy teenager not to mention he paid for the first months rent.

Frowning slightly the redhead picked up one of the boxes and walked downstairs to load it into the moving van they rented to move out to Toshima. On his way by the kitchen his excited mother and Towa decided to rush upstairs and grab some boxes to help out. So by the time Daisuke made it back into the house, all his things were at the very least en route to the van.

Satoshi came quietly from the door that led to the vault his guard, Wiz, in his arms, "Are we ready to go?"

Daisuke frowned again before smiling and nodding, for some reason unknown to him the icy male wished to arrive at the apartment a day before the redhead's family drove the van out to help them move in. Picking up a backpack that contained a change of clothes for each boy, toiletry bags and compact sleeping bags, the two boys went outside and to Satoshi's bike.

It wasn't long until they were speeding down the highway weaving through the traffic that Satoshi would later joke: he should have pulled over a few people they had passed for speeding. What should have been hours turned into minutes, with Satoshi's driving. And although the thief no longer feared for his life when he rode behind the artist on the Ducati Paso, the trip to their new apartment seemed to further depress the redhead.

The two arrived in Toshima around noon and quickly found a Raman bar to eat lunch at. Once they were finished Satoshi cryptically took them to a hardware store and stood Daisuke in front of a bunch of paint samples.

"Sato-kun, what are we doing here?" asked the confused fiery youth.

"Well, Dai-kun," replied Satoshi with a smile, "I am currently your chauffer and you are here to pick out paint for the apartment, since I got permission to paint it. I know you feel like the apartment isn't ours but mine, and since you know I'm not one for interior design, I thought would give you the day, to have at it."

Smiling- scanning over the swatches, red eyes carefully took in the colors. To Satoshi's surprise he quickly picked up seven swatches. At the confused look in the blue eyes Daisuke explained, "The sage is for the bedroom- since green compliments red and anything darker then your hair compliments you, the cream yellow is for the study- easy on the eyes, the twilight blue is for the bathroom, we'll trim the living room in crimson and dark orange, and creamy-brown for the kitchen with a viridian trim."

Once the boys explained that they were new to the area and currently had only a motorcycle. One of the employees who worked part time until 13:00 said he would drive the paint, drop cloths, tape, bushes, rollers, palettes and other necessities over to the college student's apartment.

Thanking the man soundly they loaded up his car, and for once in his life Satoshi went well within the speed margin. When they reached their fourth floor apartment they found that the landlord had left them a ladder and a few drop cloths. Unloading the paint and thanking the man once again.

Looking around their empty apartment the boys first put down drop clothes, put tape around the edges of door frames and windows, and then they taped paper towels on the ceiling on the edge where it met with the wall.

"This is your project Daisuke-kun so give me a simple task, a room where all four walls are one color," said the icy teen when everything that needed to be was covered and the numerous buckets of paint were in their proper rooms.

"Then the bedroom and study are yours Sato-kun," replied the redhead moving towards the kitchen.

Cocking his head to the side; Hiwatari's blue hair fell in front of his blue orbs, "Not the bathroom?"

Shaking his head, Daisuke replied, "Only two walls will be blue. Since our stuff is coming tomorrow we'll only be able to get one coat on most of the walls so they won't be as dark as the swatches."

With that the two began painting. The kitchen although was good sized was mostly painting cupboards, there was two actual walls and a countertop that separated the kitchen from the living room. The countertops were a light tan and the paint chosen was a hair or two darker, the flooring was simple and white. 2

When Satoshi was finished his two rooms and Daisuke was still painting the many cupboards. The redhead got up and walked into the bathroom looking at the four walls, one had the door, another had the sink, the toilet, and the last which was half tiled and had the shower/bathtub. Opening the twilight blue paint and stirring it a bit he dipped in a paint brush and made a blue 'X' on the wall with the sink and the wall with the door for Satoshi to paint.

Since the trim in the kitchen would have to wait until the next day Niwa moved into the living room using his kitchen stencil trim as a guide for how wide the trim in the living room needed to be, as well as make it straight. Once he was sure he wouldn't role paint where he wasn't supposed to, Daisuke opened the dark orange paint that seemed almost red. Both fire and ice rolled on the orange trim before they sat down exhausted.

"If we get up early tomorrow we can get a second coat on everything except the living room and kitchen because of the trim," said the thief after a moment he stood and began to open windows.

The blunette nodded, "O-ke then I'll go get take out and you relax."

The boys really didn't do anything that night. They ate their take out threw the containers in a growing sack in the corner and camped out in the living room since it had the least amount of paint. They used one sleeping bag as a mat to sleep on and the other as a blanket, without any pillows. Even with very little sleep they were able to rouse early without much trouble or sleep tugging at their consciousnesses. Satoshi went out on his bike to get pastries, while Daisuke began on the trim.

Covering the edge of the orange in tape so only the middle showed Niwa painted that center stripe the dark crimson; so that there was a thin stripe of orange a thick stripe of red and another thin orange.

That was about the time that Hiwatari returned with breakfast which they ate quickly. As the blunette moved to the bedroom, Daisuke applied the trim strip around the kitchen removing the vines and leaf print that would be green from the center. After he went over the strip a few times with the green paint he used a miniature of the same print along the top and outer edge of outer edge of every other cabinet, then painted all the cupboard knobs green.

When that was all done Daisuke did the second coat on the bathroom before removing the sticky stencils and replacing the dry knobs. The boys then began to close up the excess paint and rip off the tape and paper towels. Taking out the trash, folding the drop cloths and placing all their supplies in the center of the living room, the boys looked at each other.

"Looks good Dai-kun" said Satoshi flopping down on the drop cloths already accepting the fact that the clothes he was currently wearing would forever be his 'painting' clothes.

"Arigatou Sato-kun," the redhead sat down too, leaning on his friend, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Any other interior design plans?"

"No more white bed sheet; a dark green would be good, a violet and red table cloth perhaps, and something to hang on the walls."

"That is where I draw the line; you are a studio art major the only thing hanging on these walls will be painted by Niwa Daisuke and no one else."

They both stayed quiet, they knew soon that the Niwa's would show up, and that they could worry about everything else later. Their bodies were tired and the day wasn't even half over whether the sheets complimented them or not could wait until they were more settled into their new apartment, and life.

Author's Note: I have links to where I get most of my information about metros etc. if you are a visual person that includes a map of the metro they will be using.

1 **Shinjuku**- has the highest number of register foreign nationals of any community in Toukyou, the top five being Korea (North and South), China, France, Myanmar, and Philippians. It is a major commercial and administrative centre, housing the busiest train station in the world: Shinjuku Station.

**Toukyou Chikatetsu Yuurakuchou-sen**-Tokyo Metro Yurakucho Line: there are 24 stops at which I do not which are exactly the closet to each respected campus Nerima has four stops (Y-3-6) and Chiyoda has five (Y-14-18).

2 Painting Kitchens: Their kitchen cupboards matched the walls and therefore needed to be painted. If you have never done this before you should know it involves a bunch of tight spaces and opening and closing of cupboards and takes many times longer to paint then say a bedroom.

Japanese you might not know:

-ku: Ward/district/community

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	5. Go

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. **I am working at a Summer Camp starting very soon. I should be able to get a few writing hours in a day, unless I don't have an outlet for my laptop. But I won't be able to post anything (most likely) until the end of summer. But the happy news I'll have like 100 chapters for you guys!** ;D

So this is where my Japanese schooling knowledge ends, Daisuke's classes are based off of Fine Arts requirements at my own college. Sorry. So this chapter is like the "peak into a college freshman's life" chapter. Sort of the set-up, the basic norm between our two main characters.

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-go

Daisuke unlocked his apartment, and opened the door to be greeted with the hazy dark of an empty apartment at post-dusk. Shifting his art folder to the other arm that held the take out dinner, Niwa dropped his keys in the basket by the door and flicked on the light, "Tadaima," he sighed. Toeing off his shoes, the redhead stepped off the genkan and into some slippers.

Resituating his bags, Daisuke moved into the kitchen dropping off the take-out, before moving towards the bedroom. Placing down his art folder in the corner of the room, he threw his backpack onto the bed and followed it shortly after. The college freshmen sighed and buried his head in the pillow under his head, it was Satoshi's. If you thought about it the way the two teenagers slept, all pillows belonged to the blunette.

Inhaling deeply, Daisuke took in the scent of pillow, of his best friend. A smell that was indescribable, but the commercial companies somehow labeled the individual soaps and deodorant with ludicrous names that made little sense. But the exact name of the scent didn't matter, for as he inhaled, the tightness in his shoulders lessened.

He was a freshman, the redhead groaned, fresh-meat—knew little of the college scene and was forced to take the junk courses. There was that course that all the first-year students needed to take, designed to ease you into college life, teach you to write papers properly. He didn't need it; he lived with boy-genius Hikari, Satoshi for crying out load. Then there was Intro to Three-Dimensional Design. His shading, and color usage with tints, tones and shades was superb, it was a useless course. If he saw one more empty soup can or Styrofoam apparatus he would scream! The phone rang.

Daisuke didn't move, just listened to the phone ring. The answering machine picked up the line, and then suddenly that calming, cool, 'there-is-nothing-wrong-with-me' voice floated over to the redhead, "Dai-kun, I'm finally finished with my shift at the police station and my classes for the day. But I have to write a paper," Satoshi sighed then, "I know another one. I'm going to be working at the Daigaku library. So please don't call me, no matter how late it gets, because I need to concentrate," there was a pause, "if your classes bother you that much ignore the professor and draw me a picture instead. Have a good night, and don't wait up for me."

The smile slowly flitted across Niwa's face and broke into a big grin. Stretching out along the bed, with the grin still plastered to his face, he knocked his backpack off the bed. He heard the books of various sizes slide and tumble as the bag hit the floor, Daisuke swore he could hear a couple pencils break. No book should be that heavy, his back should not be subjected to that kind of weight. Rolling onto his side, the redhead slowly sat up and stood from the bed.

Walking into the kitchen, the thief sat down at the small kitchen table and began to pull out the bowls of take-out from their bags. He leaned back slumped in his chair and relaxed, not something that he would usually do, especially if there was someone else around. But that day had been hectic, mostly stressful. Daisuke was a smart kid he used the time that he was still on campus between classes to finish homework for those classes that assigned it, used the computer labs to full advantage, and so forth. But today was just one of those days, where the teachers decided that a hundred pages of reading could be done simply in a day or two, or a whole two hundred-something page book. And this blasphemous anomaly occurred for two of his courses, on top of the usual copious amounts of English homework, he was pretty sure he had never seen the queen, although his teacher enjoyed making them practice a particular verb tense with the sentence, 'I have seen the queen.'

Satoshi, Daisuke thought always made his day seem so little and insignificant, perhaps that was not the right word. Either way Sato-kun, made the redhead feel better, not to mention strengthen his resolve to not go to graduate school. By the time it was early evening Daisuke was finished with classes, and his homework. But at the same time the blunette would be just finishing classes and work, and thus would be completing homework until he returned home around one in the morning. As mean as it sounded it made the college freshman very happy to know he had less work to do than his roommate. He would curl into the large bed by himself at night and fall into a fitful sleep without the comfort of another body, whether Satoshi or Wiz. And when the worry and loneliness startled him from his sleep, he would usually find Satoshi in the kitchen eating dinner's leftovers, and curl into the lap easily able from there to fall asleep, knowing that his best friend was home safe and sound.

Red eyes flicked over the soup that was his dinner, they ate too much take-out, it wasn't that they didn't know how to cook; it was more of an issue of time and physical exhaustion. Although on most mornings one of the flat mates was able to pull together a couple of bento boxes. Eating the soup slowly, for he was in no particular hurry, Daisuke stared off into space. He was thinking, about many things, his current life style, college, everything really at the same time really and yet he tried to think of nothing at all, to clear his mind.

Finishing his meal, Niwa cleaned up the empty take-out dishes. He quickly washed off the pair of hashi that he had used to remove the larger pieces from his soup, before he drank the broth. Storing Hikari's meal in the refrigerator on the second shelf; the designated 'leftovers for Satoshi' spot in the cooling box.

The redhead then moved into the cool blue and white bathroom to take a shower, and prepare for bed. It may still be early but he was going no where, and there would be no company. So that meant that he could walk around the apartment in his comfortable pajamas until he was tired. Very precariously he unbuttoned the white shirt, careful of his graphite smudged hands. The shirt smelt strongly of the underground, fast food, and if one could believe it graphite. There was graying stains along the edge of the shirt, and Daisuke knew that he would need to wear a different shirt the next day. Putting the shirt in the hamper, he peeled off his pants and folded them for another day's use. He deposited his undershirt, underwear, and socks in the hamper before turning on the shower to warm the water.

Stepping into the warm water was like a sort of steamy heaven. It relaxed him in a way that none other could; it removed the faint scents of the day, it relaxed his sore shoulder and back muscles in a way that made one's body almost forget that those muscles were knotted. Down the drain flowed the scent of the subway, and the art studios—which no amount of cleaning could purge it of the stench of oil paint, aerosol lacquer, and paint thinner, followed by the mild irritation towards the day, and the lonely feeling of being in an empty apartment—since the flow of water blocked out the sound of nothing.

Soaping his body up, with some sort of spicy smelling body wash, that smelled vaguely of cinnamon, and burnt his nerves to an extent. He knew, that he could use the bar of soap that Satoshi used, but it was the young law student who told him that the body wash suited him, that it was 'fiery' or some such.

Taking his time in the shower, like he did with his evening meal, it don't matter if he used all the hot water now, Hiwatari was not going to return for another six hours or so. So he took his time in the shower, until his wild red hair lay in wet tendrils to just about his chin, and his skin was a nice pinkish-tone and pruney fingers. Getting out of the shower, Daisuke dried off with the large fluffy blue towels that his roommate had bought them, before putting on a pair of boxers and flannel sleeping pants. The redhead then proceeded to brush his teeth, before hanging the towel up and moving towards the bedroom.

Daisuke went straight for the smaller bookshelf, which held his books and dwarfed by the bookshelf that belonged to Satoshi. Scanning over the titles, he bent down and chose the fifth book in his favorite manga series. He knew that night he would need the light reading that was familiar and easy to fall into.

Going over to the bed, book in hand, Niwa, Daisuke pulled back the covers and snuggled down into the bed's warm comfort. Fluffing the pillows, he opened the manga and settled into the story. The blunette had not read the series, he thought, but flipped through it and informed the enamored redhead that it was implied shounen-ai. At first Daisuke couldn't believe it, not that he had a problem with his favorite manga series being shounen-ai, he had just never thought of it before. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense there was only one female main character, which all five male main characters ignore her advances, and they did give these looks to each other. As the redhead read, the pictures began to blur, as his eyes drifted slowly shut, and he fell asleep.

Daisuke was startled from his sleep, his eyes darted around the still lighted, and empty room. He was not sure if it was the dream he had and could not remember that woke him up or the scraping of a chair on the kitchen floor. Rubbing his eyes, the thief slowly sat up, and placed the book on the nightstand while looking at the bedside clock, it was half past one in the morning. Tossing back the covers from over his lower body, slipping his feet into his house shoes he groggily moved towards the kitchen.

Satoshi was pale against the lowlight to the red eyes that approached the man disposing of his dinner cups and washing his hashi. Although he was always pale, now-a-days since they had both been busy with schooling he seemed to be even paler then before. Niwa bit his lip and worried it a little, at this point he could not tell if the blunette's slowly failing health was work related or related to Daisuke.

"You're home Sato-kun," whispered Daisuke.

Putting down the chopsticks blue eyes spun to meet red, "You didn't stay up waiting for me, did you? I noticed the bedroom light on."

The damp red head shook as the shorter stepped towards his sickly roommate, "Fell asleep reading."

The young police commander turned back towards the sink and the dish rack so that he could put away the two sets of hashi that had been used that day. Niwa stepped up behind his roommate, putting his hands on his shoulders, and giving them a firm massaging squeeze. Hikari paused with his hand in the drawer, and leaned against the redhead with a half moan.

"Your shoulders are stiff, the muscles are knotted, go take a shower and I'll give you a massage afterwards," whispered Daisuke, slowly stepping away from his friend.

Satoshi nodded, and half stumbled into the bathroom. The hot water felt good on his tired muscles, but the taller boy didn't linger in the shower like the redhead had. Partially for the time of day, and partially for the warm water lulling him to sleep. He turned off the water, and cursed to himself, he had forgotten to get his pajama pants and to put a towel within hands reach. With a sigh he pulled back the shower curtain and there on the toilet seat within reach was his towel and his pajamas, he could kiss Daisuke. Drying off, and stepping out of the tub, he quickly got dressed and moved to the bedroom.

Blue eyes fell onto the other figure, when he entered the room. Daisuke was sitting on the edge of the bed starring off into space his eyes half drooping, "We should just sleep."

Daisuke's head shot up a bit startled, "No, no, come lay down on your stomach," the redhead seemed to instantly wake up, as he stood and motioned to the bed.

Satoshi sighed and laid down as he was asked, he buried his head into the pillow and tried to relax and fall asleep, "Did you set the alarm clock?"

"While you were in the shower," replied Daisuke. He slowly climbed onto the bed and after a hesitant second, where he decided the best way to tackle the massage, he straddled his roommate and sat on his behind. Before Satoshi could raise his voice in protest, the redhead ran his hands up the pale back and over the shoulders exposed to him.

He began to slowly knead the shoulder muscles, taking note of where each knot was, so he could work them out later. Daisuke moved his hands up to cup around Hikari's neck, working his thumbs down the blunettes spine, slowly making his way to the pale shoulders. From the shoulders the thief worked out each knot in the muscles with a slow precision. Moving down along the spine of the man underneath him, Niwa pinched and rolled large amounts of flesh, pausing to work out any knot, or pay special attention and care to the sore spots directed by the sounds of the pale figure below him. When the redhead made it to the line of Satoshi's pants, he rubbed over the entire back to sooth all the muscles he just worked on. Ruffling the blue hair playfully and flitting fingers across the white feather, Daisuke rolled off of the ancestral artist. Flopping down on the bed on his stomach, he happily nuzzled his face into the pillow.

Red eyes closed, as he felt the bed shift, at first he didn't think anything of it but a weight soon settled above him. Daisuke opened his eyes and turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friend, "What are you doing, Sato-kun."

Satoshi shrugged his shoulders, "You must have tight muscles too Dai-kun." Then Satoshi's hands were on his back rubbing gently but quickly to warm the muscles under his fingers. The blunette then chose to work from the lower back up to the shoulders and neck. He rubbed small circles in the flesh, as well as going back over the area with kneading, rolling strokes. Hikari worked out all the knots he found with the heel of his palm, in a gentle pressure until the muscle unraveled itself underneath his ministrations. Slowly he moved up the back, changing his method, at the sounds coming from the redhead. When he had finished, Satoshi paused for a moment taking in the sleepy drunk look on Daisuke's face before leaning down and kissing the slighter male between the shoulder blades, where a black feather could have sat.

"Sato-kun?" the blunette froze fearing the worst, "Let's go to sleep."

Slightly dejected Hikari moved off of his love and moved to his side of the bed, turning off the bedside lamp, the only source of light in the room, left from when Daisuke was reading, "Yes, we should."

"I think I might be sick for my eight o'clock class tomorrow," murmured Daisuke invading the pale boy's personal space and curling up half on top of the graduate.

"Why?"

Daisuke snuggled closer, "Besides it being almost four in the morning? I'm too at peace to move in two hours."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait.

Japanese you might not know:

Tadaima: I'm home

Genkan: entryway to a house/apartment, where you leave your shoes.

Hashi: chopsticks

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	6. Roku

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just so you know I plan on doing NaNoWriMo so I most likely won't be doing any fanfic updating in the month of November

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-roku

"Tadaima," said Daisuke as he entered the apartment, backpack and art folder in hand. Shifting the burdens around the redhead placed the keys in the basket, before toeing off his shoes, stepping into his house shoes, and further into the apartment. Glancing over his shoulder at the brunette that stood in the doorway, "Oi, come on in."

The taller brunette stepped into Daisuke and Satoshi's apartment toeing off his own shoes. Looking at the array of house shoes, most of which were obviously Daisuke's when he was younger; he selected one of the larger pairs that stood out of the neat line of house shoes for guests. Moving further into the aparment he looked around at the red and orange bordered room, with its empty white walls, "I would have thought that an artist such as you would have decorated his own walls."

"Iie Takeru-kun, my roommate says the only things that will adorn these walls are my own art," replied Niwa, "Come into the kitchen, and we'll eat the food we picked up and study for the Art History exam."

Takeru, the brunette nodded his head and followed the thief into the earth colored kitchen and dinning room. He placed down the bag of take home Ramen along with his own art folder and backpack.

Looking at the redhead for a moment, Takeru hesitated before saying, "Why don't you show me around the apartment first, I also need to use the bathroom."

"Ara, gomennasai," replied Daisuke with a slight flush, as he moved back out of kitchen and into the living room, "This is the living room, as you can see," moving to the opposite side of the room as the door to the outside there was a small hall with one door on the left that was closed. That room would share one wall with the kitchen. There were two doors on the right, both of which were open, Daisuke pointed to the first door, "that's the bathroom, and that is the bedroom."

The taller male nodded and slipped into the bathroom. A minute later he came out to see that the redhead was waiting for him. He looked beyond his classmate into the bedroom to see one large bed and very few other affects mostly due to his viewing angle. Pointing to the closed door he asked, "So is that your room?"

Red eyes glanced at the closed study door, "Iie, that is the study, why?"

"There is only one bed in this bedroom," replied a confused Takeru.

"We both sleep in there."

Dark eyes widened a bit in realization, "You never said that your roommate was your boyfriend."

"That is none of your business," huffed and pouted Niwa, Daisuke, "but if you most know we are just really old friends."

"Gomennasai, lets go back and start studying for that exam," replied Takeru looking down at the floor.

The two art students moved back into the kitchen. Takeru took out his notes while Daisuke removed the three large bowls of Raman, two miso and one unagi ramen. Passing one of the miso ramens to the brunette and placing the unagi in front of his seat. The thief moved to retrieve two sets of hashi, pausing at the refrigerator. Pulling out a container of murky brown liquid, placing it on the counter before retrieving two glasses, "Would you like some cold tea?"

"Hai, arigatou," replied the guest as he riffled through Daisuke's backpack to retrieve the redhead's notes from Art History. Soon found both boys sitting down next to each other hashi poised over steaming bowls of ramen, and eyes skimming over the notes before them.

After eating a good portion of their meals, Takeru said, "So do you want to trade off answering questions over the material?"

The thief nodded quickly smiling around hashi and a mouthful of unagi and noddles.

The brunette nodded and looked down at his notes before brown eyes met red, "What are the different parts of a column?"

The shorter of the two swallowed, hashi poised in the air, "Egyptian or Greco-Roman?"

"Classical, of course," replied Takeru.

The slighter artist, launched into a detailed and accurate description of classical columns, he was asked about. This was the start of the uninterrupted two hours of joint studying. There was a pause in the rapid fire question and answer session when the brunette reached for the remaining bowl of lukewarm miso ramen.

Daisuke's hand automatically reached out to stop his friend, "Iie that is Sato-kun's dinner."

"But he isn't here, and I'm sure that by now he has gone out to get something to eat."

Gripping the taller artist's wrist and slow pulling away from the awaiting bowl, "Iie, I always pick him up dinner so that he may eat it when he returns home."

Neither of the artist, heard the door open, or the soft, "tadaima" they didn't hear the shuffling of house shoes as Satoshi tried to find his own pair, before settling on the pair that Kosuke would wear when he visited, which were only slightly too large for the blunette.

The two in the kitchen did however hear the sharp intake of breath as a tired and hungry Satoshi stepped into the kitchen and saw a stranger who was wearing his house shoes, and had his hand in Daisuke's own hand.

Red and brown eyes met blue for only a moment before they rolled up and the pale body slumped to the floor. The redhead gasped, flying from his seat and rushing towards the ancestral artist on the floor. Lifting the blue head into his lap Daisuke inspected the head for any injuries.

"Should I call for an ambulance," asked Takeru, worried eyes shifting, his cell phone in his hand.

Red eyes looked up from his roommate, and then back down at the pale form half in his arms, "Iie, I think he will be fine. Do you think you could help me move him to the bedroom?"

Takeru nodded, putting the phone on the table and moving over to the two men on the floor. Looking at the pale form of Daisuke's roommate, he bent down and picked up Satoshi, marveling at how little he weighed for his height. Walking through the living room and into the green bedroom he held his burden waiting for the slighter male to turn down the bed, before placing the graduate student on the large bed.

The redheaded thief tucked in his ex-artifact rival before leaving the room with the brunette. Closing the door softly Red eyes looked up into brown, "I think it would be best for you to leave now Takeru-kun."

"Of course," replied the taller of the two. Moving back into the kitchen the boys began to pack up their notes, neither worried about the upcoming exam. Washing the dishes used that evening, before Daisuke walked Takeru to the door. As the brunette watched his friend change shoes, he noticed that the brunette was wearing Satoshi's slippers. The blunette's reaction becoming clearer in his own head, the redhead bid goodbye to his classmate.

Closing the door, Niwa sighed before moving back into the kitchen putting water for tea on to boil, he rifled through a few drawers before procuring a washcloth. Filling a bowl with cool water and putting the cloth into the bowl before pitting the bowl onto a tea tray. He put two tea cups and a matching pot on the tray as well. While waiting for the water to finish boiling, Daisuke scooped out some tea leaves and put them in the sieve that rested in the top of the teapot. When the water came to a boil, he poured it over the tealeaves and into the teapot. Placing the lid on the teapot, he picked up the tray and carefully moved to the bedroom.

Placing the tray down on the nightstand, Daisuke removed his shirt, before removing the shirt and the police belt from the prone form under the green blankets. Red eyes looked briefly at the police badge hanging on the belt before he carefully put the full belt down. Ringing out the wet cloth, the thief placed it beside the bowl of water before climbing into the bed behind the blunette. He pulled up the resting form of his friend, so that Hikari leaned against the shorter, before placing the wet cloth on the pale forehead.

"Come on Sato-kun, wake up for me," said Daisuke sadly, "he was only a friend from class here to study for tomorrow's exam."

A tear trickled down the redhead's cheek, pushing the larger form away slightly from his body, Daisuke examined the white feather that was magically attached to the back of his friend. Brushing it softly with careful finger tips Daisuke took a deep breath. Leaning forward carefully he whispered against the feather, "Onegai Sato get better and open your eyes for me." Niwa, Daisuke then leaned forward and brushed his lips in a gentle kiss against the white feather.

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, a groan issuing from the tired mouth. After a moment Satoshi whispered, "Dai-kun?"

"Sato, onegai never do that again, he was just a classmate that was helping me study for an exam, and I don't like him like that."

After a silent moment Satoshi answered in a breathy answer, "I know Dai."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait.

Japanese you might not know:

Tadaima: I'm home

Hashi: chopsticks

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	7. Shichi

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is pretty short, sorry.

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-shichi

A charcoal pencil moved swiftly over the pad of paper taking in all of the details of the subject before red eyes. The paper depicted the relaxed muscles of the subject, although the neck muscles were pulled taut as the blue head of hair was tossed to the side. Shinning blue eyes that were usually only seen by their red counter parts were closed to the world in a blissful slumber.

The body on the bed began to stir and when it was quite obvious that the blunettte was not just going to settle down in his slumber again, Daisuke got up to put away his supplies. He wasn't that upset that his drawing was not finished since it was the fourth one he had done that morning in the low light hours before the alarm clock rang.

As Niwa put away his drawings in his art folder, the redhead thought that he should probably make Satoshi breakfast for once since the young commander was usually awake before the alarm and was fully functioning from his low blood pressure about the time that the alarm was ringing.

Moving into the kitchen the thief opened the refrigerator to see what they had that could be used as breakfast. Red eyes found a block of tofu and some miso paste, looking in the back he found the dashi stock and decided to make some miso soup. Putting the stock onto simmer Daisuke prepared the tofu and onions for the soup. After the short redhead was sure all the soup had to do was simmer he began to prepare the bento boxes for the day. This was usually Satoshi's job since he was a great cook, but Daisuke was up already and it would be a nice surprise. Moving around the kitchen Niwa quickly put rice and hotdogs on to boil while he whipped up a quick omelet.

Niwa Daisuke was just waiting for things to finish cooking so that he could add the octopus wieners and the rice to the bento when the alarm clock in the bedroom went off. Red eyes flicked toward the direction of the bedroom, before looking back at the miso soup. The tofu and the onions seemed to be cooked enough so the thief ladled out a couple helpings and placed them on the table.

"Dai-kun," the redhead heard coming from the hallway, "Dai-kun, are you out there?"

"Hai, Sato-kun, I'm in the kitchen," replied Daisuke as he began to pour the rice into the two lunches, looking at the leftovers the slighter of the two housemates shrugged and placed the remaining rice on the table.

The blunette entered the kitchen and froze as he saw Daisuke adding the octopus wieners to their bento boxes, "What are you doing Dai-kun?"

Red eyes looked into blue and saw a shocked suspicion in those blue orbs as if Hiwatari thought that Niwa knew something that the redhead shouldn't, "I woke up early, and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought that I would cook this morning since I was already up and give you a break from cooking this morning."

Satoshi looked almost relieved at that and smirked, "That sounds very nice of you Dai-kun, as long as the cooking isn't anything like Harada-san's cooking I'm sure it will be delicious."

The blunettte received a withering red eyed glare, as Niwa took his seat and began to eat moodily without any of the usual before meal blessings. The young commander chuckled as he took his seat and politely started his meal. The two ate in silence for a while, until Satoshi realized that Daisuke was going to continue to brood until he rectified the situation, "The Miso soup is really good Dai-kun arigatou," red eyes looked up from their own meal to watch as the taller man got up and retrieved a second helping of soup, "would you like anymore Dai-kun?"

"Iie, I am fine, arigatou," replied the redhead as he finished his soup and filled the bowl with rice, "Sato-kun, do you know when you are coming home tonight?"

The police commander took his seat at the table and took a few attentive sips of his soup before he answered, "All I have to do today is have a meeting with my adviser, and then depending on how that goes, I should be home early tonight. So I'll plan on making dinner so that we don't have to eat takeout again."

Daisuke nodded before he finished his meal and left the kitchen so that he could take a shower and get dressed for his own classes that day. It wasn't long before both boys were leaving the apartment and heading towards the subway station.

--

Niwa felt weird as he walked home from the subway with no dinner in his hands. He hadn't heard anything from his roommate all day so he wasn't even sure if their non-take out dinner plans were still on. Without even realizing it Daisuke made it to the door of the apartment and opened it, "Tadaima." The first thing that the red eyes noticed was that Satoshi's shoes were there and his house shoes were missing. Putting down his art folder and backpack, the slighter male moved into the apartment and found his roommate in the kitchen lighting a few candles around the kitchen. Looking at the table the redhead noticed that the table was set for a large and extravagant meal that included sake.

"Okaerinasai, you're home just in time Dai-kun I just finished everything," said Satoshi when he turned towards the table and saw his friend.

"Sugoi, Sato-kun what is the occasion?" asked Daisuke as he sat down in his normal seat.

The redhead missed how the young commander had initially stiffened at the question, but he quickly recovered. Pouring the wine and removing his apron, Satoshi took his own seat, "No real reason Dai-kun. I just thought we would celebrate you almost finishing your first year of college and my advisor told me I was ahead of schedule with my work so I could take some time off."

"How much time?"

"Not much, about a week from the school work. It is deserved time off, I believe since while I was in school with you I was working as much as the local university would allow me to."

"I didn't say you did not deserve this break Sato-kun. I am actually very happy for you. So let's eat this delicious meal that you have prepared for us. Itadakimasu," replied the thief with a smile.

Satoshi practically beamed, "Itadakimasu." The two ate their meal as they discussed small things that had practically no relevance to the world at the moment or either of their individual circumstances.

After the meal was finished the two cleaned up the dishes together before going into the living room to watch a movie. The two boys curled up together on the sofa and watched a video on Satoshi's computer before they went to bed.

Blue eyes looked down at the sleeping face of his bedmate that he had to slither out from beneath earlier. He sighed in a longing sort of way thinking that he wished that Daisuke would be his bedmate in the traditional sense of the word. Sighing once more he turned to look at the open journal in his lap.

_Journal of Hiwatari, Satoshi_

_I did it! I finished my masters today. I went to talk to my advisor and she told me that everything was fine there were possibly a few minor things such as meetings to do before it is official but I am done. In about a weeks time I will begin the work on my doctoral thesis. I was so afraid early today when I thought that Daisuke woke up early to cook for me because he knew that I finished my master's degree. But I guess he doesn't know. I feel sort of bad for not telling him that I finished, but I want it to be a big surprise when I am done schooling all together. I guess it is just this dream of mine that he would want to start a family with me once I at the very least was out of school. But I can only hope._

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I can send anyone the link to the miso soup recipe if they want. I realize That Sato got his master's quickly but he is a genius. And yes I am doing about a chapter per semester.

Japanese you might not know:

Tadaima: I'm home

Sugoi: Wow

Okaerinasai: Welcome Home

Itadakimasu: said before a meal

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	8. Hachi

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is pretty short, sorry.

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-hachi

_Journals of Niwa, Daisuke_

_It has been months since Sato-kun has had any negative reactions or weakening of his body. I am happy about this fact, but I am still worried about him, and have yet to invite another of my friends over. At the same time neither has Satoshi's body become any stronger. It is as if my own deep friendship is only keeping him stable. This could partially be because he has little sleep as he is juggling both graduate school and his job with the police. I wish sometimes that I could tell him to take a break from all his late night work, but it is important to him. I must admit that I occasionally wish that his Sacred Knave, was in fact a Maiden or at least not me. It is not that I despise the current situation; it is a very comforting situation most of the time but other times like the fear of me inviting people over to our apartment I feel pressured by him. But it is never enough to leave him; I think at this point in time I could never leave Satoshi. _

_My classes are going fine I finished my third semester and I am so glad to be finished with Introduction to Three-Dimensional Design, mostly because I knew most of the stuff to begin with. And Introduction to Drawing since I really enjoy painting and that is the focus for this semester. I had really enjoyed Introduction to Art History and Renaissance Art, and now have moved on to Modern Art. I should be bringing home one of my first large scale paintings from my Introduction to Painting class. It is large mural painting of a field with sakura trees towards the end of blooming season. I hope Sato-kun likes it since according to his rules I have to hang it in the living room. _

Daisuke was nervous and he wasn't even sure why he was as nervous as he currently was. Satoshi had seen his artwork before and had even complimented him on it. The blue-haired youth had even asked him for drawings and paintings before. But this was different, he had a large wall hanging painting, something that looked like a finished project that didn't need to be framed, it could be hung immediately and after a year in the apartment after a year of school and various art projects something needed to be hung on the walls. And this was it. Large and colourful, he hoped that it would distract from the other pictures that he had been forced to take home.

The other pieces of artwork that Daisuke brought home were mostly from his Intro to Drawing course from the previous semester, most of which were of Sato-kun sleeping, what he had long ago discovered as a guilty pleasure of his. In those early morning hours when Niwa had woken before Hiwatari and drew his blue-eyed friend he had forgot the painful things—the slow death and the pain of unrequited love. And looking back at those drawings there was some sort of longing, that Daisuke really couldn't put his finger on exactly what it meant. But it did mean that when his final project was a drawing on body parts, he had placed a mirror against the wall across from the bed and sat down on the end of the bed. He then proceeded to draw his reflection drawing and in the background there was Satoshi, sleeping with the sheets ruffled.

The Art building was going to be cleaned over the upcoming break, and because of that, all of Daisuke's art projects needed to come home. So here he was on the metro, with his portfolio, half his drawings rolled up and sticking out of his backpack. And then wrapped in plastic and taller than him was the wall hanging. The young thief turned artist was in a state of permanent embarrassment since he was currently odd and taking up too much space in the train car. People glared and Daisuke blushed.

The train came to a slow stop, and the redhead shuffled towards the door and was pushed and prodded until he made it out onto the street. No longer in the crowded metro Daisuke could really feel how cumbersome his load was, now that he had room to trip or for his baggage to swing or fall in the wrong direction. At least he felt better about the situation since he had a smaller chance of wacking someone on the head now that he was off the metro.

Slowly Daisuke made it into his apartment and with a sigh of relief the redhead toed off his shoes, tripping over himself as he tried to keep a hold of his luggage, he slipped into his house shoes and exclaimed, "Tadaima." He then stumbled off the genkan and into the living room. Dropping his stuff on the floor the ex-thief placed his keys in the basket and flopped onto the sofa taking in his art work on the floor.

He had obviously been unable to pick up dinner that night. And as he took in the silent apartment and his art on the floor Daisuke decided that he would hang the wall hanging then he would figure out when Satoshi would return home and then get dinner accordingly.

With his plan of action decided the young redhead stared at the artwork on the floor in neat piles and willed himself to get up. After a pregnant moment Daisuke hauled himself up and carefully took the art out of his backpack. Placing it carefully against the wall, the art student turned back to the bag and riffled through it until he came up with three wall hooks, they were the kind that weren't suppose to damage walls that he had gotten at the campus bookstore before going and collecting his art. The redhead also pulled out a tape measure that he had picked up since he was unsure if Satoshi had one and where it was if he had.

Placing the tape measure, hooks, and a pencil on the sofa, the youth went into the kitchen and grabbed the stepstool. Standing in the archway from the kitchen to the living room red eyes scanned the white walls trying to decide where would be the best place for the wall hanging to go. Daisuke looked at the living room from all angles and then decided that the wall that was seen from the kitchen would be the best place for the wall hanging. The redhead started by measuring the length of the wall and finding the centre point. Niwa placed his painting on the floor to see how the placement looked, deciding that the large wall painting would look good in the exact centre of the wall Daisuke got up on the stool and juggling the tape measure and the pencil he marked off where the hooks would go.

After the hooks were hung, Daisuke wobbled on the stool as he held his large painting. He started in the centre. He braced the painting with his left hand and reached over to hang the right side of the painting. It was a stretch and the undergraduate felt that he was about to fall but he was able to get the painting mostly hung. The redhead let go of the left side of the painting so he could move the stepstool over but the painting swung dangerously fast and almost unhooked from the middle hook. The ex-thief braced the painting against the wall once more and reached over towards the left to put up the last hook. Fingers stretched far, they just barely hooked up the painting, but righting himself on the stool proved difficult and when Daisuke heard the front door open and the loud, "Tadaima!" from his roommate he completely lost his footing and crashed loudly to the floor.

Satoshi was barely in their front door when he heard the crash and the exclamation of surprise from his roommate. The bluenette dropped his briefcase and ignored the fact that he was still wearing his shoes and bolted the rest of the way into the apartment. Blue eyes saw nothing but the prone redhead on the ground and the young Police Commander checked his roommate over for injury. "Dai-kun are you all right?"

"Aa… I think so…" replied Daisuke Niwa, sitting up with a hand to his head.

"What were you doing Dai-kun?" asked Satoshi as he sat back on his heels to give the slighter male some room.

"Anou… Look up Sato-kun," said the redhead blushing as dark as his hair.

Blue eyes glanced up and Hiwatari's mouth fell open. He glanced back down at his prone roommate and then scotched back to the sofa. He sat on the sofa Satoshi took in their new wall decoration. The room was silent for a few moments as Daisuke altered between holding his breath and groaning in pain.

"I like it Dai-kun, it captures the season very well it is also a calming painting and brightens up this room a little."

"Arigatou."

Satoshi smiled and the boys were silent for a moment, the ex-artist seemed to be thinking hard about something that made Daisuke vaguely curious to what it was. Suddenly the bluenette nodded, stood from the sofa and held his hand out to his roommate. "O-ke then, up you go," Satoshi pulled up Daisuke and then turned him towards the hallway, "now, go and get ready. Take a shower and dress in something nice."

Daisuke took a couple steps before turning back around, "Wait, why? What is going on Sato-kun?"

"Don't worry about it Dai-kun, it's a surprise," replied Satoshi with a smile. Daisuke nodded slowly he did trust his roommate and so he made his way down the hallway to take a shower. However, the redhead was unable to just not worry. He didn't know what was going on and Satoshi and he had grown up very different and therefore he was unsure of the proper definition of 'something nice'.

After the shower Daisuke quickly looked through his wardrobe most of his clothes had a few paint spatters or darkened cuffs from charcoal something that was simply dismissed in classes based on the fact that he was a fine art major. A relatively clean button-up shirt and a pair of slacks and Daisuke left the bedroom cautious and unsure of his choice in clothing.

When Daisuke entered the living room red eyes glanced around and when he found the blue-haired graduate studying the painting while sitting on the sofa his shifted his stance and waited to be noticed. Eventually Satoshi looked over from his study of artwork and smiled brightly at Daisuke.

The red head relaxed a bit and smiled back at his friend noticing that the ex-artist had changed his clothes and was dressed in a similar fashion. Satoshi stood up and made his way to the door, he paused to grab his jacket and motorcycle helmet. Blue eyes glanced back and Daisuke began to move and also prepare for the motorcycle ride.

"Can you tell me what we are doing now? Before I cannot hear you over the sound of the wind, " asked Daisuke.

Satoshi chuckled, "I thought I would take you out to dinner."

"What? Why?"

"Well, neither of us were able to pick up dinner on the way home and I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"That makes sense," replied Daisuke as the two roommates left their apartment and made it down to the car park and Satoshi's Italian bike.

The streets went by in a blur and the young fine arts major had no clue where they were going. Over the last three semesters of living with Satoshi and going to University, Daisuke had taken many bike rides. In the beginning he would press himself close to the taller youth, hold on for dear life—wrinkling Satoshi's shirt in his grip, and clench his eyes shut. As time passed and more places were visited via motorcycle the red eyes unclenched and slowly so did the fingers. Daisuke could now say that he honestly enjoyed riding, but even with his eyes open the young redhead had trouble seeing where they were. And he was pretty sure that he was happy about that since he was sure the traffic light they just passed through was red!

They parked in a public parking lot and Daisuke silently followed Satoshi as he lead them to the street at this point the redhead realized that his roommate wouldn't tell him anything new about the surprise dinner.

Satoshi turned the corner at the end of the street he paused and waited for Daisuke to come and stand next to him. Red eyes took in the street that they had just turned on and noticed the various restaurants. The taller youth placed his hand at Daisuke's lower back and nudged him forward. They walked side-by-side down the street until the hand was back and Daisuke was nudged into a restaurant.

Red eyes went wide; they had never been to a restaurant like this in the three semesters that they had shared housing. And by 'this' Daisuke meant a middle of the board sit down restaurant. The redhead had missed the name of the restaurant as they were walking in and was looking everywhere trying to take in the new place, and thus he missed whether Satoshi lead them to their low table or if they were lead their by a hostess.

They took off their shoes and stepped up onto the mat and settled in at their table. Daisuke was trying to focus on the menu but was feeling a bit nervous and kept shifting. This whole situation was weird; they had never gone out like this, they had cooked meals, brought home take out, and even went to the simple and quick restaurants, never a slow restaurant—and Daisuke was beginning to think that it was a date.

The evening started off like any normal evening in a restaurant, they discussed their hunger and the mood of which they were in to eat. Neither of them were old enough to drink so they didn't need to look at that part of the menu. Daisuke had never eaten at that particular restaurant although he did recognize the food he decided on what looked good as well as Satoshi's opinion weighing heavily on his selection. They selected various dishes to go with rice and waited for the waitress to return with their food.

The food came and the two roommates shared the food. Occasionally, Daisuke found himself on the receiving end of Satoshi's chopsticks that would have some odd combinations of dishes in its grasp and after the first few hesitant moments Daisuke would open his mouth and eat the concoction. After each time that Daisuke ate off of Satoshi's chopsticks the police commander would smile brightly and depending on Daisuke's reaction to the strange combination the blunette would burst out laughing. After being laughed at a couple times the redhead would retaliate and feed his friend the weirdest food combinations that he could think of. Soon the meal dissolved into laughter and mostly eaten food. Eventually, they calmed down and finished their meals. Satoshi however insisted that they get some sort of dessert and the roommates ended up sharing some sort of delicious cake-like confection that had the ex-artist grinning and the ex-thief blushing mad.

Satoshi picked up the tab, with very little protest from his roommate, only a promise that the redhead got to pay for the next meal. The walk to the bike was slow and meandering as neither boy felt like being in a hurry whether due to good mood or simply full stomachs. For once Daisuke's grip on Satoshi was not white-knuckled and Satoshi was going relatively within the speed margins.

It was late when they got back to their apartment and neither boy felt like doing any work or staying up any later then need be. Satoshi placed his stuff in the office and then waited for Daisuke to exit the bathroom.

When the redhead entered the bedroom dressed in a pair of baggy pajama pants and shirt Satoshi, also dressed for bed stood. "I'll be right back and then we can trade massages."

"Sounds good," replied Daisuke turning down the covers on their large western style bed. The art student also grabbed the bottle of lotion that they used for massages and put it on the nightstand. Carefully the redhead unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the end of the bed before flopping face down on the bed.

Daisuke listen to the sounds of their apartment, as Satoshi made his way around the bathroom and thought about their evening out and how it had been a lot of fun and still felt like a date. Then the door to the bathroom opened and Daisuke momentarily stiffened as he heard Satoshi make his way to the bedroom. The redhead took a deep breath and let it out slowly relaxing once more into the bed. He knew Satoshi and the blunette would never do anything bad or unwanted to the redhead. And Daisuke smiled he was safe and happy there with his best friend Satoshi.

Satoshi paused in the doorway to the bedroom and took in the sight of the already boneless Daisuke and chuckled. "So I take it that I'll be giving the first massage."

The redhead grunted in agreement and felt the bed dip as his roommate sat down. Red eyes closed as Niwa listened to the sounds of Satoshi putting some lotion on his hands and then rubbing them together to spread the lotion and to warm it up.

Hands kneaded muscles that the red-eyed youth hadn't even know were tight and knotted, but he suppose that it all made sense since he had carried all his artwork home that day, and fell to the ground in an heap, and had a death grip un his friend during the motorcycle ride, and—well, he supposed that that was it, but it was plenty to attribute to stiff shoulders.

Niwa was boneless and half asleep when Satashi flopped down on the bed beside his roommate there was a pregnant pause where the police commander started to relax into the mattress and the fine art's student mustered the energy to sit up and return the massage—it was one of those debates, which was better the first or last massage. Daisuke eventually sat up and tried to be just as courteous as his roommate had been warming the lotion in his hands before he began to work the sore muscles of his roommate's back. Satoshi seemed to be as stiff as the redhead had felt at the beginning of his own massage and the redhead assumed that being such a young police commander and a graduate student both of which Daisuke assumed were taxing, and would lead to stiff muscles.

Thoughts about the day seemed to swim into focus as Daisuke worked the pale shoulders the stress of the day and how Satoshi made it seem all better without even trying. And that was the catch there Daisuke knew that Satoshi worked hard and got stressed out but he was always there to help out Daisuke and make his day better. That wasn't to say that Satoshi always ignored his own needs. They had been living together for about two semesters and they had their equal shares of stressful moment.

Fingers brushed the feather that sat between the pale shoulder blades red eyes glanced down and focused on their work, taking in the image of the feather and Daisuke smile there was the sad evidence that they were connected and that no matter what they would always have a friend—a Niwa and a Hikari, who would have thought. And that is when Daisuke realized two things, one: his hands were getting dry so Satoshi's massage was coming to an end and two: just being around Satoshi made everything seem better.

Daisuke flopped down on the bed half on top of Satoshi. The blunette grunted and shifted, reaching for the light that Daisuke ended up turning off. The roommates were quiet in the dark bedroom for a long moment when finally Daisuke whispered into the dark, "Was that a date? That we went on tonight?"

Satoshi stiffened and took in a deep breath before he answered, "If you want it to be…"

The redhead smiled and nuzzled a bit into his friend's back before replying, "I think that I would like that."

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I can send anyone the link to the miso soup recipe if they want. I realize That Sato got his master's quickly but he is a genius. And yes I am doing about a chapter per semester.

Japanese you might not know:

Tadaima: I'm home

Genkan: a traditional Japanese entryway sort of combination doormat and porch.

Aa: Oh!, Ah! (I could have sworn it meant 'yes' as well, but my dictionary disagrees, still works)

Anou: Err… or Um…

Arigatou: Thank you

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


	9. Ku

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel, welcome to the wonderful world of Fan Fiction!

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is extra short, sorry.

Warning:** This story will be a range of anywhere between two affectionate male friends to yaoi (Explicit sex between two males). **So if you don't like male that cry and hug and enjoy cuddle than I suggest you do not read this fic. In this story the fate of Hikari and Niwa is a grand secret of mine. Although I believe if you are one to enjoy affectionate male friends or full blown out yaoi regardless I believe you will enjoy this story.

Happy Reading!

-Na

The Art of Our Blood

Chaputa-ku

Niwa Daisuke had made a mistake. When he had first made the mistake, a whole semester ago; it had seemed like a great idea and far from the mistake it turned out to be. He was a two dimensional artist. It was just who he was he could make a drawing or a painting jump off the paper and appear three-dimensional. And he did have to take the class, it was required. So he signed up for Introduction to Sculpture. But he hadn't stopped there, oh no! He decided to get the math and science credit out of the way with Statistics. And that was his mistake.

Alone the classes would have been fine. Together they wreaked havoc on Daisuke's nerves and patients. He was never good at maths and he was cursing the fact that the end of the semester project always seemed to involve live nude models.

So there they sat Daisuke and Satoshi as they had every night for the last week. A Statistics Book clutched in Satoshi's hand as he sprawled naked in a kitchen chair and Daisuke seated not too far away behind a bit of clay that he was moulding.

Satoshi would ask questions quizzing Daisuke on the material for the upcoming final while Daisuke would do his best to answer the questions correctly and sculpt the curvature of the slight tilt in Hiwatari's neck as he glanced down at the book.

It was slow work, tiring work; for both the involved parties. There was painter's tape on the floor and on the chair and on the table marking the placement of Satoshi's body so that they could go about their days and at night return to the same place. Daisuke was concentrating too much and got tired quickly, while Satoshi felt the aches and sores in his body as he tried to only move his mouth to ask the statistics questions.

On occasion the stress would get to Daisuke and Satoshi would drop the book, and stride towards the shorter only to wrap him in a loose embrace, kiss his forehead and whisper encouragements; which, usually ended with Daisuke laughing and Satoshi getting back into his position.

They had been dating for the whole of the last semester and not too much had changed in their relationship. This was due mainly to the fact that both of the boys were insanely busy and when they did have time together they were too tired to do more than a massage and fleeting kisses. To any onlooker nothing had changed but Daisuke saw it and hoped that Satoshi felt it—the healthier glow in his cheeks.

The redhead took a step back from his sculpture and looked between his roommate and the clay. It was almost right, the tiredness the seemed to seep out of Satoshi was not apparent in the sculpture. He also felt that the angle of one of Satoshi's feet was off but couldn't quite see how.

The blunette asked a question the words barely penetrating the fog of Daisuke's concentration. The redhead's mouth opened and the answer spilled forth. Daisuke then realised that Satoshi had spoken and he said (this time more conscious of his words), "Satoshi I cannot answer any more questions right now, I'm trying to figure out what is wrong with this sculpture!"

Satoshi starts to laugh and that makes Daisuke look up at his friend. All of the stress and the frustration of the upcoming end of the semester boiled up in the undergraduate and he feels that his face has turned as red as his hair.

He stepped away from his work and towards the laughing figure. "This is not funny! The Statistics exam is tomorrow and the sculpture is due the day after tomorrow after we have the in-class portion of the exam!"

"Calm yourself, there is nothing wrong with your work none of it," replied Satoshi.

The Niwa got really close to his friend raging mad. "I know the teacher will be able to see the mistakes I made with the feet and you know me I don't know maths even when they are supposed to be the simplest of sorts."

"You've answered every one of the questions correct tonight, and I've seen your book work it is perfect," simply answered the police commander.

The anger and stress seemed to hit a peak. "I've answered—" then it all drained out of Daisuke and the redhead was suddenly tired and aware of the way he acted, embarrassed a bit he lowered his eyes, "really?"

"Really," chuckles Satoshi. He doesn't have far to go but Daisuke somehow launches himself at his roommate pulling him into a big bone crushing hug; seeming to forget that Satoshi was naked and that he may be able to actually crush his bones if he wasn't careful.

The artist then took a step back, his eyes wide with shock and worry. "But what will I do on the exam tomorrow? I didn't even realise I was answering the questions?"

A new panic seemed to rise in the undergraduate. But Satoshi quelled it with a swift kiss, lingering and firm but not lasting. He then placed a kiss on Daisuke's nose followed by his forehead and then he smiled looking down at his friend—his love. "Think of my feet and how best to fix them tomorrow after your exam."

It takes a second for Daisuke to process the taller's words but when he does he grins wide and lifts up so that he can seal his lips to the other. Up and to that point the only real change in their lives had been the fleeting kisses and lingering looks that they gave the other. The two separated after a second and the redhead pushed the other gently back into the kitchen chair so that he could have the height advantage. Niwa leaned over and smiled. "I'll be all right?"

"You'll be perfect, as in everything," replied Satoshi between pecks and smiles.

"Shouldn't go to sleep stressed," added Daisuke with a grin as he settled himself gently on the other's lap and slotted his mouth over the blunette's. This kiss was new, less innocent then the kisses shared before, and they both knew it. They opened their mouths to the thorough exploration of the other.

And as Satoshi said Daisuke was perfect. But he was done with Statistics and Sculpture.

Author's Note: Yeah, a bit of a filler chapter.

Regardless of your opinion please review. Thank You.

- Na


End file.
